


The wolf attempts to lure in another creature

by Sev4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood and Injury, Homosexuality, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, notoiriously misspelling stuff, snupin - Freeform, will fix later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev4ever/pseuds/Sev4ever
Summary: Alternative Universe where Snape and Lupin survived the last war. Lupin approaches Snape after a meeting at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic written in about 15 years, as the Coronavirus lockdown made me search for some mental distraction, and I got sucked right into fanfiction after a couple of weeks, naturally. I write as I go, finding inspiration here and there in everyday things and details, so each chapter may stand as a snippet by itself, but they are also intertconnected as a whole. I aim to continuously add more chapters along the way to slowly build this universe and the relationship between Lupin and Snape.

"Severus..."

The potions master stilled, then turned slowly around to face Remus Lupin in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts clasroom. The meeting had ended, Lupin and Snape lingering behind, others leaving to face the work ahead, leaving for tea, their dormitories or elsewhere in the castle. It was a time of rebuilding. 

The war had ended, and some of whom were supposed to be gone with the war, had somehow survived. McGonagall had gathered the old Order back together to support the teachers remaining at Hogwarts to rebuild whatever could be saved, and honestly, whatever could be saved of their society althogether of which Hogwarts was a key part. The main focus was to create a sense of safety, and maybe a sense of normality within the ruins, fear, loss and pain. Severus had joined their last meeting quietly, after finally being released after a few months from a secluded department of St. Mungo's, the hospital, and being cleared of all of his crimes which indirectly had led to the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Severus came in during the meeting, almost blending into the background of the classroom surrounding the group, clad in the familiar black buttoned up jacket and pantalons, although no more dramatic black teaching robes. He looked quite pale, and more malnourished than usual, but alive. 

The only thing revealing Snape's confrontation with the snake was the bandage peeking a bit on one side above his collar, hiding angry marks, the flesh wounds and discolorisation of skin caused by the snake venom underneath. Snape had just listened to McGonagalls instructions and the fluttering dialogues following from the others during in the gathering. Harry, Ronald, Hermione and Neville were present, of course. Lupin, Hagrid, a handful of younger students, Sybilla Trelawney and professor Flitwick where there as well. No one dared to speak to Severus yet, some out of fear, and some out of respect. Everyone in the wizarding society knew, to some extend, the feeling of confusion, survival and the strange transition towards a new normal after the war. Everyone needed time to adjust, so they also let him be for now. McGonagall asked him to make an inventory of the classrooms in the dungeons, to see what could still be used, and what needed to be restocked or restored. Severus had only nodded shortly, acknowledging her request. He had been granted a war hero status, and was given another chance, like many others in the wizard community. A chance he did not expect, neither knew what to do with from here on out, really. The head mistress seemed to want to offer him a sense of familiarity, too, and had asked him to join as soon as he felt strong enough.

"Severus..." Remus Lupin closed the heavy wooden door of the clasroom after everyone else had already left after the meeting. The old door fell close with a loud metallic noise. Severus stood in the sunlight beaming in from the tall windows, the old wooden floor creaking underneath him as he turned around to face Lupin, mostly expressionless, folding his arms in front of his chest. He had lost weight during his bed bound recovery, his jacket a bit loose and pointy bones protuding the fabric, his movements slow. Lupin wondered if the weight loss was because off the stress of past events, or a punishment by the healers who may not have accepted nor forgiven Severus. Hair and eyes dark as ever, never a grey streak or lines in his face. Only the tired and weary look in his eyes indicated the weight of the past years. In contrast to Lupin, who was all grey streaks, marks and lines on his skin, but still glittering brown hair as well, a bit of a moustache and a renewed spark in his yellow centered eyes.

"It's good to see you, Severus... I am glad you are here."  
The comment hang in the stuffy air for a few moments.

"Thank you, Lupin." Snape's voice was ragged, still recovering. He eyed Lupin doubtfully, as if he was unsure of the seemingly friendly greeting, as if he maybe expected an attack, still, after all this time. One could never know, because Lupin was a werewolf after all, and had been one of his childhood tormentors. Lupin approached him with a few cautious steps, holding his hand out visibly, not holding his wand.

"Severus, I was hoping... I was hoping that maybe after all this... These horrible years which we both somehow made it trough... What I mean, is that it looks like we get to spend more years together in this considerably small community... Do you think we could put the past behind us? Or maybe even just some of it?"  
Lupin, still a good couple of feet away from Snape, held still and looked at him, expectantly, hoping for just any reaction other than a sneer, anger or even agression, which all seemed quite likely, given their shared history.

Severus just stood for a bit, dropping his gaze at the floor, pondering about an answer. So far, so good, Lupin thought. Severus looked up, meeting Remus' eyes. "I suppose that's a reasonable proposal, Lupin." "But I wonder... Let's play this out, shall we?" Snape continued. "Let's imagine we leave the past behind us... Then what?"

Remus grinned. Severus was willing to play. He stepped a bit closer. "Then I would like to ask you something else..." Remus said, dragging a hand trough his graying hair and looked anywhere but directly at Severus for a second. "I was wondering, then, if you would like to join me for a drink. A glass of wine, perhaps?"

"And then what? Lupin?" It was Severus' turn to take a few steps. Now they were almost circling each other, like some kind of big cats, slowly measuring each other up. Remus thought he could hear Severus growl lowly as he spoke, but that must have been his imagination. 

"Let's assume that I would accept your invitation. Then what do you want, Lupin?" Snape's voice was low, yet still ragged from his injuries. Lupin started to transpire a bit under his clothes. This was going very well, but he hadn't expected to get this far with Severus yet. The sun burned brightly trough the glass as it was at the peak of summer, increasing Lupin's discomfort.

"Then I would get closer to you when we sit in my chambers, and maybe I would even dare to ask, if you would like to kiss." Lupin slowly steped closer while speaking, now being face to face with Snape.

"Ah, another pathetic prank, Lupin. Why don't you just fuck off and let me be. I really have nor strength nor wish for your silly games and mockery anymore." Severus started heading towards the door, agitated. Lupin grabbed his lower arm quickly, before Snape could reach for the door handle. 

"But let's pretend it's not a game, Severus? Would you let me? Would you let me kiss you?"

Severus sighed. "Lupin, how would I be sure you are not just trying to hummiliate me, as this is widely known to be one of your favorite pastimes besides howling at the moon?" 

Even though he was glaring, he didn't attempt to free himself from Lupins grip. The wolf in Lupin didn't smell any fear on Snape. Instead he noticed hints of various herbs, a bit of smoke from the fireplace in which he had appeared from before the meeting, and something from a pharmacy, probably the bandages on the one side of his throat.

They stood for a second, eyeing each other, Lupin still holding a firm grip on Snape, who was still waiting for Lupin's reply. Realizing it was the spot where traces of the dark mark still might be lingering, Lupin loosened his grip and pulled Snape closer by his waist instead.

They stared at each other calculating for a bit, and given that Severus hadn't thrown him off of him, kicked him in the balls nor had clawed at his face, Remus lowered his head a bit and pressed his lips gently on those of Severus, lips ever so slightly parted.

Remus Lupin still had it in him, risk taking, playing, knowing either of them could kill the other with ease if they wanted to, whether they were both still recovering from war or not. Lupin often felt that he was not the only dark creature between them. Severus just didn't need to transform at all, he was already a dark sort of beast, tricky to tame when it came to his personality. 

The wolf inside of Lupin growled hungrily. Severus leaned into his kiss, soft lips brushing against each other, and let a hand rummage trough Lupin's hair, revelling in feeling Lupin's stubbled chin on his skin. Lupin pulled him so close that Severus thought he might break and dissolve into nothingness in that very moment, losing sense of his surroundings and any of their history just for now, giving up his stoïc self control for a second while letting Lupin deepen their kiss. Feeling so warm and comfortable for a moment, Severus accepted to have gotten tangled knees deep into whatever childish little game Lupin was playing, and decided to let him win. 

Lupins hold of his currently fragile frame was strong, and firm hands were kneading Severus' tired muscles and joints, exploring his bony back and waist. When they pulled apart and locked eyes, Severus decided he might not regret falling for this one, particular joke. It had been a nice kiss, indeed, and the best one in a very, very long time. He would rather gladly accept the public scrutiny which may likely follow later on when Lupin would decide to pester him about his foolishness after all, but knowing as well that he would be enjoying the memory of Lupins lips on his own for the next weeks or so. 

"I will be waiting impatiently for your full recovery, Severus. It will be much more fun teasing you when it's a fair game." Lupin nuzzled in Snape's neck

"Does the offer for a drink still stand, Lupin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Small half full flasks of ink, rolls of dusty parchment and pots of stale- gone potion ingredients clattered and shattered from a messy, overly stuffed shelf onto the stone -tiled floor in the post- battle potions classroom. 

From all the corners in the dim- lit dungeon, darkness seemed to be sucked towards and absorbed straight into Severus' weary figure, blinding him and leaving the room spinning at a horrible and overwhelming speed, or at least, that was what it felt like. He stumbled and lost balance in a rather ungracefull fashion and glided down the shelves he had been rummaging trough to make inventory, while waves of stinging pain washed over him. The healers at St. Mungo's had managed to remove most of that damned snake venom in time. Whatever was left of it, wouldn't kill him, but it had damaged some nerve endings and could flare up in sharp, all consuming pain. 

It felt like the leftover web of black venom spread under his skin tried to tear trough his flesh, burning hot like molten steel, most likely a result caused by the nature of the snake Nagini, who had attacked him, and had been a creature of dark magic. These flare- ups had happened a few times during his recovery at St. Mungo's, and he wasn't sure what triggered them yet, but pain killers or potions hadn't lead to any improvement so far. As it was not killing him, he would just have to sit trough them. It seemed to happen at random, with long, irregular time intervals in between. 

Severus winced in pain and curled up on the dusty floor, clawing at the floor tiles and at his own body, trying to remember to breathe regularly. The sensation reminded him of being at the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse, causing him to writhe uncontrollably and having no idea of when it would end.

"This isn't one of your good days, I reckon'?" Lupin asked, seemingly unaffected by the scene before him, leaning casually against the classrooms' doorframe, hands relaxed in his pockets. He had found himself wandering down the dungeon stairs after roaming the border of the Forbidden Forest together with Hagrid during the morning hours, checking if any creatures had come closer from the deep forest, and inspecting the fences and their neighbouring pathways. All the dead, those whom had fallen in the battle months ago, had been removed, fires had been put out and cracks in the protective invisible force field around the castle had mostly been restored, but needed continuous ongoing inspection. Hogwarts needed months worth of cleaning, rebuilding and work of magical nature. After his rounds with Hagrid, Lupin couldn't help himself and stepped tentatively down the dungeon staircase to steal a kiss from his new and rather darkl mooded "friend". 

It had only been a snog, a bit over a week ago, but Snape hadn't hexed Lupin's balls off or scolded him publicly, nor privately after that, at least not yet, which was a very good sign in case of the cold potions master.

Snape had finally noticed Lupin with a small shock, and faced away, still curling in on himself, gasping sharply as another wave of pain crashed trough him

"What?! Ahh! Fuck off Lupin! Fuck! It's bad... Go away!" 

Smears of blood from raw scraped finger tips were now scattered around on the floor.

"Shit, Severus, come here!" Lupin stalked over, kneeled down and grabbed an armfull of black clad mess of writhing Snape in a forceful, inescapable embrace. He knew the feeling of being a caged animal all too well, the feeling of being unable to escape pain created by his own body during all of his monthly transformations. He let Snape claw at contort against him, and held him with as much force as he could without snapping the other wizard's ribs, hoping Lupin's own body could somehow absorb some of what tortured Snape so much to his relief. 

Snape calmed down after a minute or two, letting himself slump down against Lupin's chest.  
"You foul, flee bitten, disgusting gryffindor beast... You come here and pester me..." Snape growled out of breath after concluding the last bit of the attack had faded, leaving him a shivering, teary- eyed mess. A thick drop of blood rolled down from his bottom lip, while loosening his grip around Lupin and relaxing his fingers which had dug so deep just before, that Lupin was sure they must have torn right trough the fabric of his scruffy jacket.

"Now, now, sit with me, Severus, and I will let you take me to lunch when you are done enjoying your little fit." Lupin smiled lazily while still keeping a firm embrace, then frowned a bit when he looked around them at the small random heaps of tools, parchment and potion ingredients in the workspace. It seemed like Snape had barely gotten any work done this morning.

"I would kill for some stew..." Snape answered while following Lupins gaze around the classroom, not willing to admit that he was still far too weak to do any actual work.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking slow steps up the tower, with his left hand brushing past the wall gently, sometimes loosing his balance slightly from time to time, Severus managed to make it all the way up to Sybills' classroom finally. Dusk was taking over the foresty landscape, the end of another, peaceful summer day. Sometimes he would glance outside whenever passing a window troughout the staircase on his way up. In his right hand, he held a very dark blue, sanded glass bottle of gin.

It had been another long day of post- war "Hogwarts- cleanup." Snape had cleared most of the useless broken teaching tools and supplies in the dungeons, and had gotten a handful of house elves to help him clean the bulk of it. He may not be able to come back teaching, at least not yet. He had considered to retire and disappear for some time until the dust in the wizarding society would have settled, but Hogwarts had been his home troughout almost his entire life, and he felt the responsibility to at least pretend to help rebuilding. The wizarding society was small, very small compared to the muggles'. The citizens in this society may know everyone and anyone and was likely to be connected or even related in some way or another. They were not many, and therefore all help was needed. But also the sense of normality, which always eemed like a luxury to Severus anyway, especially during the wars, may have convinced him to at least spend the Summer here.

In the past two decades, he had walked up these very stairs many evenings, usually a few hours after dinner. Lately however, his movements were slower than usual, his body still recovering from snake venom and all the stress building up to the attack on his person. Feeling like an old man when he finally reached the top floor, he waited a minute to fully catch his breath, before knocking on the door.

"Come on in, sweetie!" Sybill cackled from inside. She didn't look up from her desk covered in parchment rolls, as she, of course, had expected it to be Snape. She had been clearing and cleaning up in her classrooms as well, although it still was a chaos of crystal balls, dried herbs, tea- and coffee cups cluttering every desk and shelf. 

"I am almost done! Make yourself comfortable, Severus, I will put the pipe on. Let's sit in the office... have so many questions, if you will forgive me for prying! I have missed this... you!" She chatted on while she dug into a cupboard in the back and pulled out a water pipe, pieces of coal and selected a jar of tobacco, hidden in a drawer behind dusty antique silver teaspoons. She sniffeled from the jar deeply. "mmmh, how about apple flavor, Severus?"

"Sounds wonderful. It has been long, hasn't?" Snape answered, while dusting off some very old crystal champagne glasses, pouring rose flavored soda and icy sparkling water, and picked some fresh rosemary leaves from a branch on the silver tray which he had made appear from the kitchens. After pouring in a swish of gin into the cocktail and finishing with a crunch of freshly ground black pepper, he turned around with raised glasses. 

"A perfect summer drink for a good time with friends after a long day at the office" he grinned. "Or at least, that is what the muggle advertisement magazines havr me believe, which the paper boy insists on leaving at my house..."

"Oh Severus, it does smell like summer!" She exclaimed excitedly while they clinked glasses.

"To a perfect summer night with friends indeed!" She sipped at it enjoyingly with eyes clenched close to really feel the flavors for a second, before setting her glass aside to prepare their pipe. Sybill seemed much clearer in her mind than she had been in a long time, much more like her younger, pre- war self. While she tended to the pipe, Severus gathered some cushions and pillows from around the classroom and took them into her office, laid them out on the hard wooden bench in her office, which was facing the big, open window. Stars started to show in the sky now.

Sybill walked in proudly with the rather large contraption which she called her "shisa pipe", elaborately decorated with swirly forms and metal flowers, and two tubes with bakelite mouth pieces sticking out, one lilac, one black. "This is by far my favorite souvenir from my travels trough the desert... The stargazing you can experience from there... The dark sky was so very different than here, Severus!"

"As you keep telling me..." Snape grinned, setting the silver tray and drinks onto the large tree trunk which served as a coffee table. He had always liked Sybill Trelawney, and imagined muggles would describe her as a mixture between a old fashioned hippie and a gypsy, at least when it came to her preference of decorations and tools.

Snape unbuttoned his frack and placed it over the back of the bench and slipped out off his old, but well polished shoes. Now only wearing his black pantalons, creamy shirt and black socks, he sat down comfortabely on the now well cushioned bench. Meanwhile Sybill lit the shisa pipe after going trough the delicate process of putting water, coal and tobacco in place. Severus picked up his glass from the tree trunk table, then draped himself fully over the cushions and pillows, letting his head rest heavily on one of the armrest, swirled his drink around in the glass in one hand and sighed contently, eyes closed. 

"Merlin, it's good to lay down... I have missed you too, Sybill... I am glad you are here... And you wanted to speak to me about something?" 

Spooked, as if caught like a naughty child stealing sweets, she snapped her head around to face him, and grinned shily. 

"Oh, yes, it's just because... Since you are back... The stars keep showing me a direction in your horoscope, in a department which I normally wouldn't pay too much attention to, as I don't want to tell you anyth-... I know you tend to be a secretive wizard when it comes to..." 

She stopped mid- sentence to grin widely now and tried to regain some self control before proceeding. Snape just eyed her with one arched eyebrow while he accepted the tube of the pipe with the black tip that she handed him while speaking. 

"There is an unusual amount of masculine energy present in your stars since your return, and it seems to be very constantly present." She inhaled and held her breath, waiting for him to say anything.

"Oh." "You track my horoscope, still?" He asked bringing the black mouth piece to his lips smiling faintly.

"Just a silly hobby of mine as you know... It's not very precise! But the amount of the occurence in your case caught my eye, Severus... Oh, and make some room for me, please!" 

Sybill sat down on the bench with a lot of hand wavery, slightly embarassed about her starry obsession, but then she turned closer to his face, her giant glasses making her eyes look incredibly big and beaming at him intensely. He shuffled a bit to make room for her, but she crept closer to face him.

"Your sensual life is about to explode because of this new masculine energy, if you'll let it." She growled, grinning like she knew exactly what would happen, with whom, when and where.

"Mmh" Severus answered unaffected while he exhaled a cloud of smoke from his lips, the room now starting to smell sweetly of freshly cut green apples mixed with tobacco. 

Sybill sucked deeply from her end of the pipe, knowing Severus wasn't one to go into the details of the horoscope predictions she used to prepare for him, but he always, always read them. Although mostly ironically so, it was sometimes the only, although ridiculous, thing he willingly held onto in chaotic times when he feared the worst of the world, or to calm his frustrations with the dunderhead students. The sickingly silly and general life wisdoms and tips Sybill would often leave on his breakfast plate had made him crack into a small smile every now and then troughout the years. 

Evening turned into nighttime as they sat for what felt like hours and hours, refilling their drinks a few times, smiling at each other, gossiping about others present in the castle, and marvelling at the fact of how the turns of the universe had led to this very moment after all the incredibly unpredictable years leading up to the last war. A blessed moment of quietness was shared between them as sat and exhaled their smoke lazily each in turn, sipping from tinkling glasses while stargazing. Sybill had wrapped a crocheted flowery multi- coloured blanket around her, and severus wore his frack around his shoulders as the summer night breese grew colder. It was an especially brightly starred summer night that night.

A soft knock on the door disturbed their peace sometime around midnight, and Lupin's curious looking face peeked inside. 

"Severus? Are you here? I didn't find you in your quarters when I returned the goblet of the wolfsbane earlier tonight... McGonagall suggested you might be here?" 

"Come, dear Lupin! We are in the office!" Sybill answered, eyeing Severus knowingly, then only realizing now that the classroom and office were only lit by stars, and quickly waved her wand to light a few candles around them.

Lupin's eyes adjusted to the dark quickly as he stepped trough the attic classroom, towards Sybills' small, cluttery back office, halting at the scene and strong scents of apple, herbs and tobacco hitting him. A strangely pleasant mix. The open window displayed the cloud free night view, and Snape was sprawled on a mountain of variously coloured velvet and satin pillows next to Sybill, blazing the last bit of smoke before the coals were finally used up.

"Hiding in the shadows on a saturday night, are we?" Lupin chuckled in surprise at the unusual sight, while pouring himself a small glass of gin.

"Silly me, I thought I could hide from my nanny up here..." Snape slurred, feeling a nice buzz after the drinks.

Lately, Remus Lupin had insisted on making sure Snape would be safely in his quarters since he found him that one morning in the dungeons, writhing in pain after an especially gnarly flare- up of snake venom left in his body. No matter how much Snape roared at him that he didn't need any more help, Lupin always casually snuck by to see if he was in his rooms, or stuck his head around the corner to catch Snape work late at night in the dungeons. Only one more time he had managed to catch Severus' lips after Snape had attempted to shoo him out of the potions storage room, but he had refused to back off that easily and pinned Severus against a storage shelf, knocking over potions flasks and vials during a fiery and deep snog, returned by Severus. But when he pulled Severus closer against him and causing friction with the bulge in his pants, he was only rewarded by getting slammed in his ribs by Snapes elbow and being batted away, hearing things like; "Not like this!" "Weak minded horny beast, bugger off! It's too close to the moon! I won't survive a round with you, not yet!" - while Lupin had run off, his playful laughter echoed off the dungeon staircase.

"Speaking of which, it's past you bed time, Severus." Present Lupin jokingly tapped a non- existent watch on his wrist. 

"Suppose it is..." Severus grunted, accepting since months ago that medi- wizards, Minerva, Lupin or madam Pomfrey would keep nagging him due to his current state of healing.

They wished Sybill goodnight, who let them out with an annoyingly suggestive look on her face, seeming like she had to hold herself back from blurting out something along the lines "It's him, isn't it? Now kiss!!!"

Snape was slightly drunk and surprisingly chatty, and Lupin supported him walking down the stairs while laughing about some silly horoscope predictions Sybill had shared with them. 

The castle, and every creature in it had gone to sleep, except Snape and Lupin who made their way down the dungeon stairs. Snape registered that the had entered his bed chamber, and let Lupin close the door behind them. He was too tired and had too many drinks to act on any of that promised sensual satisfaction tonight, but he let Lupin unbutton and slip off his his shirt, revealing the web of dark snake venom travelling from his neck down to one side of his chest, side and upper leg. Careful not to touch those markings, Lupin also pulled off Snape's shoes and pantalons, and gently pushed Snape, who was pleasantly wasted, onto the bed. While he laid there, Lupin slipped out of his own clothes and climbed onto the large dark wooden bed as well

"Good night, Severus" Remus laid side to side with the potions master, gently tracing the snake venom traces from Snapes' neck down to chest with a brush of his fingers, then dragging the comforter over the both of them.

"Mmhm." Snape mumbled before drifting off in a pleasantly alcohol infused slumber, the wolf man staring at his features before dozing off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck! Ahh..." Severus panted, damp with sweat, leaning his elbows on top of the desk and his backside facing Lupin, completely stripped from any piece of clothing in the middle of the afternoon in the back office of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, with Lupin holding his hips in place with a rather fierce grip, nails digging into Snape's vampire- esque pale creamy skin, pounding away at a pleasantly punishing pace, before he pulled Snape back up by his hair harshly, forcing him in a messy, open mouthed kiss, making Snape having to twist around awkwardly to kiss. 

This situation had been utterly predictable, but at least Snape hadn't given in for a considerably long time, or at least he thought so himself. It was November now, and the school was still been closed. New, and old students would arrive after the holidays, as both Minerva and the Ministry of magic wanted to make sure the castle was ready, and families had had time to reconnect and enjoy some time together after the war, or helping those of whom had lost their own. 

Snape had agreed to stay for now, and teach smaller classes, until he would be able to handle more. His flare- ups from the snake venom had luckily occurred much less, and the venom traces on his body faded ever so slowly. 

Lupin had returned to his old position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and would be supported by Hermione, who would teach mostly theoretical parts in his place during the days after the full moon. Now that the wizarding society had been shaken thoroughly, werewolves had finally been allowed to take government jobs, as long as they would take the wolfsbane, had their intake monitored and took regular health check ups. In Lupin's case, he had but to visit Poppy two times a months, and Severus had willingly offered brewing the wolfsbane once again, as well as being granted the pleasure of making sure Lupin would ingest every dose in time.

The morning after Lupin had dragged Snape down from Sybill's office, Lupin had awoken while embracing Snape ever so sweetly. Snape however, didn't recall to have actually have invited Lupin in his bed and turned out not to enjoy sweet and gentle touches from the warm and sleepy wolf man at all. Without mercy, Lupin was kicked out as soon as Snape awoke. "OOOOUUUT!" Thank Merlin the school was not inhabitet by students yet, only a handful of older ones who assisted in rebuilding everything. Lupin ran off from the dungeons once again, ducking his head from old books being hurled after him. "Sorry Severus! Nothing happened, I swea-" He escaped a flask of pixie blood shattering against the wall.

Grinning when he had reached the ground floor, he hurried to clumsily put on his clothes which he had managed to grab on his way out without getting murdered, receiving a highly raised eyebrow from Hermione, who had returned from a morning stroll to the library and walked by the door to the potion dungeons

"Morning, miss Granger" Lupin smiled while he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. "Guess I got out of bed too fast this morning, huh?" Hermione rapidly strode towards the Great Hall for breakfast, likely forming various scenarios in her mind.

Lupin kept making avances towards Snape, growing more confident in his attraction towards the rather cranky, sharp and dark wizard. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark clothes, dark past and an overcharged dark magical energy, which Severus managed to keep to himself, usually. Lupin liked all of it. Lupin knew that even though Snape was still recovering, his magic was to be tread around with with care, but all of the elements above inspired him to get closer, and made him more hungry after the other wizard. 

Tonks had been a wonderful support during the war, and it had been a wonderfully sweet romance, but Remus' strong attraction to men couldn't be surpressed much longer anymore. They had parted on good terms, not long after Voldemorts defeat, with the intention of staying friends and raising Teddy. It would be another story to tell for another time, and Remus hadn't decided how having a new partner would fit in his life yet. All he had decided was that life somehow kept pulling him towards Severus, and that he wanted to explore this new oppurtunity more up close. While they had hated each other and fought in public mercilessly, in the shadows they often had locked eyes filled with a mixture of anger, hatred and lust, until the very moment Lupin had finally stepped forward and dragged Severus infor a good snog.

Severus' attention had been caught in earnest from then on. But the sweet, gentle, kind approach of the other wizard made him sick. He had enjoyed their kisses very much, feeling Lupin's teeth on his throat (the good side) and five- o' clock stubble scratching his cheecks, his hair being pulled at and stuff around them in his office or rooms being knocked over in the process. But the cuddly, soft and sweet, caring way that Lupin treated him with, romantically or in public when wanting to help him with mundane tasks, just made him flinch away.

"Stop handling me like some kind of fragile winter flower, Lupin!" He snapped, trotting off angrily, reclaiming much of his old school teacher theatrical robe bellowing.

"Severus, you are recovering, what if... The flare- ups?..." Lupin stood lost in the corridor, frustrated and coming to the realisation that he must tame Severus in a different fashion than he had expected initially. "Fuck!"

Lupin hadn't approached him for a few weeks since then, and only caught Snape's eyes every now and then, usually during dinner, or in the hallways. Snape didn't make any move, but his dark eyes told Remus that he was waiting for him, and impatiently so.

Remus often thought about a sentence. It was something like 'If you don't want to burn your fingers, then don't play with fire!' 

But Merlin, did he want that burn.

Severus waited patiently and wondered if Lupin would understand what he needed to do. Until that idiot mutt had sent him that damned letter by owl:

"Dear Severus, 

Thank you sincerely for continuously supplying me with the wolfsbane. It has been a few months now, and I ought to thank you personally. Care for tea this friday afternoon at four?

R.L."

Severus rolled his eyes with mild irritation, and folded the piece of parchment in half, realizing only then that there was something on the backside. It happened to be a very elegant, detailed and well- rendered sketch of Severus and Remus. Both in the nude of course, with Severus sprawled on his back on top of what looked like a secretary desk, one leg over Lupin's shoulder, who was furiously pounding into him, pinning Severus down by his wrists. Obviously, the image was one of the moving kinds, much like a wizard photograph. Severus marveled a bit at the detail of characters hair swinging along in their movements before tucking the parchment away safely in that one small top drawer not even old headmaster Dumbledore would have dared ever rummaging trough. He didn't bother to answer the letter.

Friday afternoon at exactly four o' clock Snape barged trough the doors, entering Lupin's classroom, heading towards the back office, windows and door slamming shut by a snap of his fingerd. Lupin, with his old shirt extra stiffly pressed and wearing a cozy cardigan spewed out the tea he'd poured himself just before. 

"Severus!" Lupin was slightly shocked at Snape's entry, but regained posture while waving the spilled tea away with his wand. "Didn't think you would show up. You didn't reply my letter? Would you like tea anyway?"

"I wasn't. Your invitation was utterly childish. What are you, a sixteen year old witch with your silly fantasies? Pathetic." Snape smacked the letter in on the side table Lupin had set up for tea, with the living sketch facing Lupin.

"Oh!" Lupin looked grinned smugly. "Must've grabbed a wrong piece of parchment to write to you, huh? Why did you come here then?"

Snape started to circle Lupin, walking slowly around him. "Because I did enjoy those times you approached me. But I am wondering, Professor Lupin, can you live up to the promises indicated in your fine line art?"

Lupin stood up slowly, inhaled deeply trough his nose, before he lunged towards Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will that be all, professor?" Lupin panted, and slumped down over Snape's sweaty back, nuzzling his neck trough black damp strands of hair.

Snape, catching his breath, leaning on the desk still with his back against Lupin, started to struggle to get out of their position. Sticky and sweaty, the body heat radiated off of both of them in the otherwise cool office. When he turned around to face his newfound lover, Snape reached out and ran a hand trough Lupins' hair, then sliding down to Remus' waist and pulled him close, giving Lupin a look from his face, down is body and back up to meet his eyes again.

"You're sweet." Snape concluded, and Lupin might have taken that as a cruel remark, if it weren't that Snape had said it without any trace of sarcasm or irony. The way he looked at Lupin was much more open and calm than Lupin had seen him in a very, very long time, if ever. Maybe he was finally seeing "Professor Lupin" for who he really was, rather than a bully, or the monster wolf from the past. 

It seemed that he had finally achieved to poke into some sort of more vulnerable side of Severus, to which he was so curious, maybe even more than he had been physically lusting after the old potions master lately. It was fun when they teased each other or had unexpected explosive fights or dialogues in semi- public situations, but it was rather refreshing to be called "sweet." He somehow felt as if Snape might actually consider him more of an equal now. He looked back at Snape, taking in the moment grinning a bit surprised. 

"Come with me. Let's wash ourselves off before we have to obliviate anyone who might come looking for us. It's dinner time soon." Lupin took Snape by a wrist, collected their clothes with a wave of his wand. Some of their clothes, had many buttons now missing after being opened rather forcefully, and Lupin would have surely have to suffer stinging remarks if he didn't repair them very soon. They headed chuckling and grinning towards the fireplace to floo to Remus' chambers.

When both wizards were gone already for a few moments, the door to the storage room on the far side of the classroom craaked open. Hermione, who had been sorting trough some teaching materials, peeked out of the door to make sure nobody had come back to collect a lost shoe or something. She walked trough the classroom rather tense, her knees a bit stiff from sitting by the keyhole. Had professor Lupin truly forgotten that she had come by to help with some work in the storage room? It was only a day before the full moon, perhaps he just easily got too... excited? Before she left the classroom, she eyed the side table with the tea set, it either being toppled on the table top, or in shards on the floor. 

Poor potions master would feel those cuts from the china shards on his thighs and bac later. The two wizards should have made their way to the desk straight away, she marveled. Professor Lupin had lunged towards professor Snape after their... conversation. Lupon had reacted, or rather attacked professor Snape by catching him in a hungry kiss, while ripping his black cravat away, making many black buttons scatter around on the office floor. Soon almost all his other clothes had been gone, and at last also Snapes shirt was being ripped apat as he was thrown down on the coffee table with force, porcelain clattering to bits everywhere, crushing against his flesh as Lupin lowering himself on top of him heavily. Lupin's hands roamed all over the potions masters sickly, yet oddly mesmerizing and pale skin. This close to the full moon, he was not able to hold back anymore and was set on devouring the wizard sprawled underneath him with his lips, hands and cock. His lips trailed over Snape's legs, stomach, chest and neck, occasionaly licking or nibbling at dips and peaks on Snape's frame. Avoiding the still bandaged bit, his teeth sank into the skin on the other side of Snape's neck, coaxing out incomprehensible noises of pleasure while Severus pulled off Lupins clothes in return. Hermione reached out to pick up a piece of parchment. It had gotten some damage from tea being spilled on it, but her sketch was still perfectly visible and ever so lively. 

"Sweet gracious Merlin, forgive me" She mumbled to herself, tucking the parchment deep in the pocket of her robes, noting to herself that she should put a much stronger charm on her paper work the next time she would share the desk with Lupin for preparing classes. Of course Lupin had grabbed that one particular piece of parchment which had managed to slip out of Hermiones stack of work. It had looked like an empty piece when Lupin casually took it and had scribbled happily away to Snape a few days ago.

Some said that magical notes and sketches had the tendency to find their way to those who were not supposed to see them. Often, this would only lead to gossip, fights or other, more disastrous results, such as a potion master misjudging the intentions of the sender of the note, demanding an explanation, only to have his clothes ripped to pieces and allowing himself finally indulging in the attentions of the friendly, yet hungry werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime in the early afternoon late November, Severus made his way from the dungeons to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom holding a goblet, which still vapored slightly blue swirls.

He knocked on the classroom door twice, but it was left unanswered. He creaked the door ajar, planning to leave the goblet on the desk for him to find later. 

As soon as he had stepped inside and the door swung closed behind him, he dropped the goblet. The metallic clattering echoed in the classroom, as he stared in shock at the sudden presence in front of him.

"... Lupin? Remus?" He tried not making any sudden movements, as he looked around from the corner of his eye for a way out. The classroom door was too far away at this point.

The rather large wolf, or werewolf to be precise, growled lowly and slowly neared Severus. It's deformed and grey- brownish furred body closing in on Severus, posessed yellow eyes gleaming and big, the creature grinned hungrily, showing pointy fangs.

"... I don't understand... Lupin? There's still three days before the full moon!" Snape stammered as he slowly walked backwards, attempting to get close enough to reach the door.

"Severus? Is that you? I was out in the back, and..." Lupin popped out from the side door to the storage room, busy wiping his hands after having been busy with some gnarly doxies.When he looked up, he halted mid sentence, staring at the odd situation.

In front of him there was Snape, slowly stepping backwards. In front of Snape there was a metal goblet on the floor, with what looked like the wolfsbane potion splattered on the floor boards everywhere around it. Then, there was Lupin, but in his werewolf form, making his way towards Snape.

As soon as Lupin, the one in wizard form, walked in, Snape snapped his face around to find Lupin, then he looked back to the beast.

"What? ..." Snape looked afraid at first, then confusion washes over his face 

The situation started to dawn on Lupin. The boggart must have escaped from the filing cabinet, where he had kept it for the time being.

The big head of the boggart- werewolf turned towards Remus and started to shift at a gruelling speed into the full moon. "Ridiculus!" Lupin yelled, snapping his wand out, making the moon- boggart explode into confetti. Relieved, he looked over to see if Snape was alright, only to find out the other wizard had already fled the classroom.

"Fuck!" Lupin snarled in frustration, before tending to the boggart again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus, sweet Severus." Lupin mumbled to himself, making his way to Snape's dungeon chambers. "There I thought I had almost tamed you..." Lupin felt silly about having left the boggart in his classroom in a considerbly unsafe spot. 

He'd not expected the boggart to come out with so few folks around in the castle, but of course it had to confront Snape the second it'd escape.

But what had unsettled Lupin most, was that he himself, or rather the werewolf in him, seemed to be Snape's greatest fear. He'd expected poor Severus to have experienced much worse over the years than standing eye in eye with a werewolf back when they were but students at Hogwarts. He noted it must have been a truly traumatizing experience after all, and felt even worse about headmaster Dumbledore who had shushed Snape into keeping quiet about the matter the rest of their school years. 

Lupin had waited a few hours before going down to find Severus after he'd fled the classroom, all too familiar with the wizard's stubborness and pride to be bothering him right away.

He knocked gently on the door. "Severus?" 

No aswer.

Lupin had expected Snape be home in his old chambers, maybe hurling some nasty insults in his direction, or ignoring him copletely after the situation with the boggart. Other than that, he'd managed to get quite close to Severus before all that. 

They'd shared... the desk, and then each others bed a few times, as well as Lupin's sofa. They'd stolen a few kisses in hidden corners as the castle was still left without the usal mass amount of students, but had still kept their unfolding relationship hidden dicretely from any public. 

They'd sat in each others living rooms lounging about, reading, having tea or something stronger. Snape prided himself not only as potions master, but also made a few snappy muggle- inspired drinks. He would not care much for sweet liquor, and would never get flat- out drunk, but he'd enjoyed a slight buzz on a late friday night.

After a long working week he woud sometimes invite Lupin to his quarters and combine some odd ingredients while Lupin chatted about his past week and followed Severus around the space, casually leaning against Snape's counter in the small kitchen nook, until Snape offered him a glass containing a fragrant and refreshing drink, never too sweet, often with a delightful bitter tinge to it. Other times, they would just sit, preparing classes, or discussing the current deveopments in their society. 

Lupin enjoyed Snape's low, baritone voice very much, letting the carefully constructed sentences roll over him soothingly. Noting that Snape's voice had recovered almost completely from Nagini's attack, he sometimes grinned contently, irritating Snape as he did so. "What? What?!" Snape would spat.

All of it was rather nice, almost like a reasonably normal life, were it not for the fact that they were sworn enemies from their early school days on. 

Luckily, Lupin was a patient man, and Snape seemed to have let go some of his stoïc, extremely controlled and overly serious self. Instead, he now seemed less tense, letting himsef relax and fade into a life where there were no more masters to serve but himself. 

Snape was physically still much weaker than ever before, but on his best days he turned out to be quite playful, allowing Lupin closer to him. Sometimes Snape would even stop being completely buttoned up to the neck, slipping out of his cravat while joining Lupin on the sofa while they chatted about nothing or listened to some of Lupin's music. It seemed he'd lured Snape quite far out of his shell, much like when he'd caught him stargazing with Trelawney, and marveled at the fact Snape was not as anti- social as he seemed. 

Lupin would occasionally find himself tangled up in the sheets after a day of teasing each other with witty remarks or silly jokes, ending up with long pale, potion stained fingers gliding over his body in exploration.

But now that cozy bubble seemed to have popped after today's events. Snape didn't even bother to answer the door. 

"Severus?" Lupin had opened the door now. No Snape to be seen, but at least there were no wards set up to keep Lupin out. He noted that at least, he hadn't been banished. Lupin noticed a steaming goblet on the desk in Snape's sitting room.

He walked over, completely forgotten about wolfsbane today after the boggart. There was a note partly scooted under the foot of the goblet.

"Remus,

I managed to fill another goblet with today's batch, as the first one happened to collide with your floor. Drink up!

I will be out for the night. 

S."

Lupin sighed with relief.

They might discuss the matter later, then. He brought the goblet up to his lips, then inhaled deeply before gulping down the foul potion. 

To wash it down, he snuck a swish from a bottle of whiskey from the small cabinet with a selection of exotic looking bottles they'd use to mix drinks from every now and then.

He then went out to kitchen nook, where he'd discovered there was a large dungeon- window. Snape had shown him, that if you used the short utility ladder which was hidden behind some space of a cupboard, the window was accessible enough to climb trough without spilling whatever beverage you'd bring with you. When outside, there was a set of worn down wooden chairs, which looked like Snape had snuck them years ago from somewhere before they were being thrown out. A wooden crate which looked like it came from professor Sprout's greenhouses, served as a small table. Vines had entwined themselves with the chairs, weeds and wild flowers covering most of the mismatched tiles on the ground. 

The entire spot was almost invisble from a distance, and judging by the fact that there were two seats, Lupin guessed Snape must have had guests over occasionally, making Lupin all the more curious to get to know Snape better.

Tonight, Lupin slipped trough that kitchen window, closing it behind him and going for a refreshing walk in the dark, enjoying the night air with an early icy hint of winter.


	8. Chapter 8

Lupin had wandered around in the icy darkness after he'd emerged from Snape's dungeon window. 

The window head lead him to an unkempt grassy area, not far from the lake. Lupin walked until he felt the gravel of an actual path under his shoes, then decided to go for a walk along the lake. 

As he got closer, he indulged himself in the peaceful quietness of the night for a moment, moonlight from an almost- full moon washing over him. 

Two more days before he would lock himself in the the Shrieking Shack. The moon, which was so beautiful, still always filled him with dread of the tranformation and pain it would cause not long from tonight.

Yes, a long walk would do him good before he would have to lock himself up for days again. It was not freezing yet, but he swore he could see his breath swirling in the fresh air.

After a good twenty- minute walk, following the path, he paused to lazily gaze over the dark lake for a moment. The water was so incredibly still, not a ripple to be seen. It looked pitch black, only reflecting the moon in sharp contrast. 

"Bloody hell..." He uttered in surprise suddenly.

Not far away, but too far away to see exactly, a pale figure glided slowly trough the lake, almost completely without stirring the water. For a second Lupin believed it was one of the merfolk, but those wouldn't normally get this close to the path.

"Severus?!" Lupin stammered in disbelief, as he recognized the dark hair and features as the figure swam a bit closer by.

Snape looked up and stilled in the water, eyeing Lupin expressionless. "Oh."

Apparently where he'd swum, it was not deep enough to drown, which eased some of Lupin's worries. Lupin had to hold himself back with most of his self control not to blurt out and sound like a mother hen all worried about Snape's yet unstable health, the weather and all that.

Lupin shrugged awkwardly, stuffing his hands deep down in his pockets. "So... Isn't that bitterly cold?"

Snape's eyes rested on the moon for a second, then dropped down to Lupin who'd yet again had managed to catch Snape out on one of his nightly activities.

"It numbs the pain. And it does become rather pleasant once you get in." Snape's voice glided over the water velvetly, as he moved towards Lupin, his lank, upper body being revealed a bit as he neared the edge of the lake. His skin reflected the moonlight in a creamy teint, and Lupin concluded Snape would rather moonbathe than tanning in the sun.

"Care to join?" Snape grinned at Lupin.

"Huh? I uhh... Er..." Lupin was surprised once again, obviously starting to feel cold from just standing there.

Snape's laughter bounced off of the still water, as he arched back and swam away. Lupin was dumbfounded. This was not the boy he'd been afraid to find, scarred for life at the sight of a hungry werewolf wanting to devour him.

Snape swam around some rocks close to the path, disappearing from sight. Lupin had followed him by the path and neared the rocks as well. Severus must've had some hidden spot behind there to get out of the water easily, as he'd gotten up and busied himself wrapping a bathrobe around himself by the time Lupin found him again. Lupin mused at the idea of all these small, hidden spots Severus apparantly had around the castle. He must have many of these spots, of course. The wizard had lived here over twenty years by now, and Remus hoped to be allowed to discover more of these small secrets along the way

Hair still dripping, Snape pulled out some black satin home shoes from the bath robe's deep pockets. 

On the one hand, Lupin was mesmerized by the odd sight in front of him, on the other hand, the boggart- incident from earlier that day still pressed heavily on him. Searching for words, he looked around somewhat uncomfortably, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It's not how I think of you, Remus. Not anymore. It must've emerged from my deep subconcious. It's so long ago, isn't it?" Snape interrupted Lupins pondering, wiping wet hair from his eyes. 

"Severus... I am so very sorry..."

Severus slicked his hair back and behind his ears, creating a strange sort of impression of what Lupin imagined a contemporary vampire would look like, glamorously loungeing about the pool at midnight, which was kind of comical almost, even though their conversation was touching a serious matter.

"I know, Remus... I know." Snape nodded after a few moments of silence. "I am tired now. Let's sleep." He walked past Lupin, brushing his fingers over Lupins arm, a subtle invitation.

"Yes... Let's." Lupin smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

February, the Great Hall full of children enjoying their breakfast at the four long tables. Even though they were all sorted into the different houses, they were now sitting with whoever they wanted, rather than being strictly divided according to the house tables. After the war, headmistress Minerva McGonagall saw this as appropiate, at least for the time being.

Severus, in his old spot at the far end of the head table with Trelawney on his right, then Hagrid, then Remus Lupin. He and Lupin still kept a "professional" distance in public, occasionally obliviating a student or two every now and then when they accidentally would meet lips, or more skin in the shadows whenever they'd believed to be the only the two of them.

As Lupin buttered a rather perfectly toasted piece of bread, the castle trembled like thunder had suddenly struck inside, windows rattling and doors smacking shut. Igor Karkarov barged into the Great Hall with grand demanour, surrounded by his eldest and strongest students.

Maybe, dramatical entries were a thing of semi- dark wizards and Slytherins. Lupin should have been used to it by now, but instead, of course he had dropped his toast with the buttered side on his lap.

Igor Karkarov looked... Intense. His face looked ashen and dirty, like he'd just returned from battle. His white wizard jacket had the left sleeve ripped off, revealing a badly bandaged, bloody arm. The man was glistenting with sweat, dirt and smears of blood. 

Igor scanned the head table, before letting his gaze fall upon Snape. 

"TAKE HIM" He roared. Snape had been half trough his morning coffee and sipped slowly, trying to look unimpressed at the entry of his former death eather colleague. Before he could react, Igor's students leaped over the table, grabbing the potions masters by his arms and hoisted him from his seat, in the direction of the side door next to the head table.

"What is the bloody meaning of this?!" McGonagall yelled over the chaos ensuing.

"Forgive me, headmistress! Business of the dark ones, I am afraid! We must take him NOW!" 

Igor waved indicating at Snape. He nodded at the students holding Snape, and they forcefully pushed him from sight into the side hallway. 

"Everyone else, do NOT intervene! Stay put!" Igor roared once again, glaring at the students before pulling some sort of ancient looking dagger from his pocket. The dagger seemed to be bloody still, and heavily decorated with metal snakes along the blade and handle.

Lupin pulled his wand, as did most other teachers. Hagrid clecnhed his fists, knuckles going white.

"Wait." McGonagall demanded. She made a grand gesture by lifting and then lowering her arms slowly, as if literally letting dust settle down, until the Great Hall had gone silent, students and teachers watching her fearfully. "All students. Do stay put. Sit back down. Some of the staff will investigate this matter and ensure Professor Snape's safe return from this... situation. The other professors will stay and ensure your own safety, students. I expect all students to sit down, finish your breakfast, and wait for our return." McGonnagall looked stern over her glasses with grandmotherly authority down on the students until the shuffleing of robes and creaking of benches emerged as all sat back down, murmuring about the situation amongst themselves. "Hagrid, Hooch, Lupin, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, follow me!." McGonnagall continued. She then strode firmly after where Snape had been dragged off to, Lupin right behind her.

Snape had been forced down on the floor, laying on his back. Igor came running to him, kneeled next to him, all others gathering around them.

"Listen to me, Severus. We have reason to believe that the Dark Mark may function as a smaller horcrux. We have found a way to rid ourselves of it, as of earlier this morning. We don't know how much time we have before anyone unwanted figures out what is going on" Igor nodded to his own arm covered in bloody bandages and pulled up the dagger he'd brought.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Snape's black eyes dillated, looking even darker and bigger as the situation dawned on him.

"We fight Dark with Dark, my old friend." Igor continued. "As soon as we get it out, it will attack and try to destroy you. You have to shield yourself with the... Dark Shield." The look on Igor's face was pained, and he gently stroked Severus' cheek. "It's going to hurt. You might not survive." Snape only nodded curtly.

"Make place! Brace yourselves!" Igor yelled to the small crowd, and gestured at the students who were holding Snape down. 

One of them ripped Snape's left jacket- and shirt sleeve off with a snap of their wand, revealing the subtle traces of the Dark Mark on the slender, pale arm. Two other students leaned heavily down on Snape's legs and right arm, making him unable to move. A wooden stick was pushed between his teeth before he could protest, and Igor raised the dagger. 

Minerva clasped a hand in front of her mouth and Lupin, Harry and Hermione were ready with their wands out for whatever was about to happen. 

"He could die of this?" Lupin whispered panicked to Hermione.

"He doesn't even question what is going on..." Hermione answered trembling, holding her wand out.

Igor stabbed the dagger in Snape's arm, who cried out at it cut trough his flesh. Igor stabbed again, and again, and again, blood splattering off the arm and the knife. Snape trashed against his constrainers, and another of Igor's students jumped in to grab a hold of Snape's head, forcing it still trough strands of his hair.  
"AAAHHH FWUCK!" Snape managed to cry out, before the room suddenly darkened around all of them. Something invisible roamed trough the air, making it ice cold and sucking air from the wintnesses lungs.

"PREPARE THE SHIELD!" Igor's voice was heard over the thundering magic force blistering trough the space now. A dark, slithering shadow leaked from Snape's arm, floating up as some sort of undefinable leech or snake. It swirled around in the magical storm, as if sensing where it was. Then, it started to loom over Snape, as if noticing its prey.

"EVERYONE, STEP BACK!" Igor roared, and the students previously holding Snape down, fled to the sides of the room. They pulled their wands out and created small protective force fields around themselves. Everyone else followed the example.

Lupin tried to see what was going on trough the flares of dark magic. He could only see Snapes eyes rolled back, as if possessed, and his lips moved, but he wasn't saying any coherent words. 

Snape's right arm, moved as if waving his wand, but his wand laid forlorn elsewhere on the floor. "Orrrrr svnn arrr" Snape's voice was heard, as a low baritone growl cutting trough what now was some kind of whirlwind of dark arts and chaos. The form which had leaked from his Dark Mark finally lunged down to him.

Lupin tried to look away, but he was frozen in place. This would be the end of Severus Snape, surely.

Snape repeated the incantation, holding his right arm up, trembling, staring into nothingness. "Orr svnn arr!" The creature made of dark magic crashed over him, exploding into a black dome of energy, and strangely gliding off into the floor right away, which must have been an effect of the "Dark Shield." 

The whirlwind of energy disappeared as soon as the dark thing had seemingly seeped into the floor. The castle rumbled shortly, as if a sudden small eathquake had hit. Likely, the castle had absorded the remains of dark magic that had glid off of Snape so easily. Igor kneeled down next to Snape and checked if the nan was still breathing. Once they had made eye contact, confirming that Snape was alive, he used his wand to mend to the bleeding wounds. Snape breathed heavily, trying to focus. It had been too long since he'd performed dark magic. For a good cause, this time. And being wandless had not held him back. On the contrary, actually. His power had surged to the surface almost instantly and controlled 

"Christ..." He sat up slowly. Robes all in blood and tatters. "Good old times..."

Igor barked out in a loud laughter, helping up a trembling Snape, pulling him in a brotherly hug. Then he grabbed him by the shoulders. "There is one more we need to take care of." He suddenly looked sternly into Snapes eyes, who again responded by nodding curtly.

"OPEN THE FIRES!" One of Igors' students threw handfuls of floo powder in the nearest fire. Igor dragged Snape with him as they stepped in, followed by the rest.

"Excuse me, headmistress, I will be a bit late for the first years' morning class. It seems I have to stop by Poppy as soon as I return.-" Snape managed to yell over his shoulder before he was being pulled into the fire.

"TO AZKABAN!" Igor, his students and Snape dissappeared in green flames. Lucius Malfoy would get to enjoy an unexpected visit by old friends that day.

"I will have the first years read over the chapter about bezoars for you!" Hermione yelled after Snape, but he was gone already.

"I guess they are used to handle things, in err, their own way?" Lupin exclaimed, letting a heavy breath and finally lowering his wand.

"They could have let me know beforehand! Now I have to tend to three hundred frightened students! Oh yes, dear students, we just destroyed some dark magic traces from the Dark Lord, nothing to worry about. Just standard routine, really!" Minerva threw her hands up in frustration. 

"I really hope that was the last of Voldemorts tricks." Harry muttered, wondering if this goddamn war would ever truly, truly end.


End file.
